


Count To Ten

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Periods. Chocolate and sisterly love.





	Count To Ten

"Bella, stop eating all the chocolate! How am I going to cope with cramps?" Narcissa almost shouted, almost, it was unladylike to shout but God her sister drove her to it on an almost daily basis. 

Bellatrix gave the blonde witch an overly innocent look, wide eyed and the slightly parted lips of shock. “Me? You mean me?” She had her hand over her heart as if the younger woman’s words stung her, “Are you really blaming me?” 

“Yes I’m bloody well blaming you, because it is you!” Narcissa retorted, annoyed at her sister for no reason really. She was having the most horrendous period and all she wanted was a sinful indulgence of Honeydukes finery but no, Bellatrix had yet again, beat her to it, since she’d had been home from Azkaban nothing sweet was safe. “Where the hell you put it all I’ll never know, it’s ridiculous how you keep that figure when you eat enough for four people.” 

Bellatrix yawned and nodded now and again at the appropriate moments as her sister rattled on and on, Narcissa had always hated the fact she had to watch what she ate but Bellatrix never really had too, but then the difference between then was she tended to never keep still for longer than three seconds at a time. 

“And further more, if I see that bloody dog lift his leg on my roses again I’ll skin him for a new fur scarf!” Narcissa concluded with her hands on her hips, frowning at the dark witch who seemed completely unmoved by the speech. 

“Are you finished because I’m DYING to pee!” She was doing a sitting down wiggly pee dance, the kind children do when they leave it till the last moment. “Good.” She was already up and leaving the room but threw a glance over her shoulder towards the still tamping witch. “By the way, you look awfully like mother when you frown like that.”

Narcissa almost screamed in frustration and was forced to close her eyes and count to ten before she murdered the Dark Lords first lieutenant. 

It was some hours later when Narcissa entered her bedroom and the first thing she noticed was a neatly wrapped package on her bed, it was long and flat, like a book, and at first that was what she thought it was as she picked it up and pulled open the paper, a small card fell out marked with Bellatrix’s untidy scrawl, ‘you’re ridiculous sexy when you’re angry, period or not. Enjoy the chocolate. Love Bella’ there was a childlike drawing of hearts and a what Narcissa could guess was meant to be a smily face. She was smiling now as she held the big bar of Honeydukes salted caramel chocolate in her hand. 

Maybe Bellatrix would like to share it with her? What a silly unneeded question.


End file.
